Summer School
by olympic girl 21
Summary: Wally is stuck in summer school while artemis is waiting for him at the happy harbour beach. Then she is kidnapped by Captain Cold and Clay face. FIRST STORY! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Summer school

Hi this is my very first fan fiction story hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

Wally's POV

Wally was sitting in a hot and stuffy room in the central city high school writing class. He had failed this class because of his girlfriend, Artemis Crock she would not give him any ideas on what to write about for this stupid assignment that took up half of his grade. The subject was the upcoming Olympic Games in London. He thought of only one thing to write about track his best sport since he was kid flash. But that was until his stupid teacher Mrs. Georgia would not let them write about any sports that they played. He finally decided last minute to do gymnastics. What could he not like about it a bunch of hot girls in custom Leo's. As Wally looked up at the clock in the back of the room it read 2:50 only an hour 10 minutes left in this class he happily thought to himself.

Artemis POV

Artemis was lying on the warm sand at the Happy harbor beach were Wally was supposed to be meeting her in an unbelievable 5 minutes. Artemis closed her eyes for a very few quick seconds. And she felt the sun being covered by a shadow and looked up to see a very bad sight two of Wally's arch enemies Captain cold and Clay Face. And that was when everything went black.

I need at least 3 reviews to go on with a new chapter.

**PLEAS REVIEW!**


	2. what happened to Artemis?

Summer School chapter 2

**Hey so I got a lot more reviews then I needed to continue so here you go! I f anybody who reads wants anything in the story feel free to PM me! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters**

**Wall's POV**

Wally's POV

As soon as Wally got out of summer school he used his super speed (using back alleys so that he would not be seen) he zipped home to central city and got ready for a wonderful beach day with Artemis. But when Wally got to the beach after taking Zeta tubes to happy harbor to consume time in his and Artemis regular spot on the beach behind the back rocks out of view. He found only one thing that that stood out, a trail of blood running from the Kid Flash beach towel (a present for their 1 month anniversary) to a pine tree with a note attached to it.

Little flash

If you ever want to see that girl of yours again you will

stay put until further notice by email we will send you

proof that she is alive and what you must do to save

her!

Pleasure to be working with you

Clay face & captain cold

Wally felt rage run through his vein's he was going to kill those two monsters if it was the last thing he did. But he was more worried for one certain Person . . . . . ARTEMIS

**Sorry that I did. Not get to Artemis yet! I need 5 reviews to update**


	3. the 1st email

**Summer school chapter 3**

**A/N Thank you to Irenerb for giving me a few very good ideas to use and thank you for reviewing my story it means so much!**

**Disclaimer I do. Not own any of the. Characters**

**Artemis's POV **

Artemis awoke to a very bad headache and the loud sound of waves crashing outside of what she thought by the looks of it a very old abandoned cabin. The cabin must have been close to the ocean/cove of happy harbor because, of the smell of salt and the very obvious crash of the waves. She was thinking very hard of how she got her than it hit her literally. She went to put her hand up to her face to see what was there but she felt resistance of an ice bond to the back of the chair that she was sitting on. That was the same with both of her legs. But she could already feel an Ice cold layer of thin Ice already forming over the slap mark put on her face by Captain Cold.

And then her face was turned towards a camera and Clay face Said" Smile for your Boy Friend little girl". And Artemis's gage was ripped off which with that Artemis let out spin chilling scream "Wally". And then her scream was cut off by a freezing hand covering her mouth and her world went Black.

**Wally's POV**

Wally was outraged how could he have let this happen to Artemis his love! Wally speed as fast as he possible could have startling a worried robin that was flirting with Zatana. Robin was startled with a worried look on his face.

Robin asked Wally" Hey where is Artemis?"

Wally responded" They took her."

Robin asked very confused "Who took her?"

Wally muttered "Captain Cold and Clay face".

And that is when Wally's phone beeped alerting him of a new email. The email was labeled unknown sender. But he knew who it was really from the people holding Artemis's hostage, Captain Cold And clay Face.

Wally was afraid to open up the email. But he knew he had to see Artemis alive and well.

When he opened the video he saw Artemis sitting in a chair tied up by Captain Cold's ice unconscious figure stir slightly. And that next he say Captain Colds had slam Artemis in the face and with that she struggled and a thin layer of ice covered her face and then her gag was ripped off and she screamed Wally's name. And Captain Cold covered Artemis's mouth and then her figure went limp with unconsciousness and then Wally scrolled down to see his girlfriend's captives demands. Then he spun around and looked towards Robin and his mouth fell open and he said "Read the demands!" And with that both boy gulped with concern and was about to speak . . . . .

Te He He Cliff hanger I am so very evil. I am still looking for ideas for what the demands should say to keep Artemis safe if anybody does personal message me!

PLEASE REVIEW! FEEDBACK IS NEEDED!


	4. the first step

Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating I got my cast off of my thumb and then I got a cast for my other finger after I got that one of I went to Michigan. But thank you to everybody who has helped out with reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Wally POV**

The demands he thought what crazy psycho would demand a thermal core generator and the most rare blood ever vampire blood(1).Wally yelled at Robin" where do we get vampire blood!"

Robin replied" I know one place the vault in the bat cave."

"Bat man keeps vampire blood in the bat cave. I am guessing only for emergencies"

Let's just go and get the stuff to hand off so Artemis stays safe!

And that is when they headed off

**Artemis POV**

I woke up with a piecing headache, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was captain cold standing in front of me when he noticed me stir he said" Know we will make you scream his name out in pain ."

And as soon as he stopped he pulled out a knife from behind his back and nodded his head for clay face to start and role the camera and Captain Cold started to cut up Artemis's arm and then her exposed stomach and back and finally her legs all the way through out that Artemis was screaming "WALLY HELP". And then captain cold took out a needle and injected a toxin in to Artemis's neck,

Then Captain cold turned to the screen and spoke "Flash Jr. the toxin that I injected into your girlfriend makes every ounce of pain multiply into thousands time worse I hope u find the things on the list before I inject other beautiful poison into her body" And as an example of that being true Artemis screamed louder than before and then a thin sheet of ice covered me as I went into a blanket of unconsciousness.

**Wally POV **

Wally had just finished collecting everything he got the generator from ace hardware and the blood from batman. He had got an email from Captain cold and yet another video with the meeting place. As Wally and robin and the rest of the team watched Artemis was tortured Megan was crying into Conner should Zatana was being comforted by Robin and Wally stood still staring in shook. And that was when Wally and the team left to go to the meeting place …

**Ok I hope u liked it **

**Now I am starting something different a contest **

**#1 how did Tula die and explain?**

**The prize is the winning first 2 people to review get to pick a place and what the next 2 to 4 items are for the next time and also get to pick and choose ideas for the rest of the story.**

**RULES**

**1. Only logged in members can win no guest entry's will not be valid!**

**Please read and review**


End file.
